The way things are
by SSJ3 SAYIAN
Summary: Gohan's defeated cell, Goku's dead, or is he? IN-PROGRESS Rating may go up as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan the protector of earthChapter 1: The decision

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING I do own a goku and gohan actin figures now without futherdue ON WITH THE STORY

"speaking"

^action^

**thoughts or telepathy**

It was a bitter night at the 439 mountain area it was all peaceful until "SON GOHAN GET HOME NOW" screamed and outraged chichi said boy heard this not wanting to get hit with the frying pan of DOOM he took off towards the house full speed. "Gohan what have I told you about training hmm well I guess it is inevitable considering you are your fathers son" said chichi "so you'll let me train then mom" confirmed Gohan "on one condition you go to school" replied chichi to say Gohan shocked would be an understatement he was completely and utterly bewildered with his mom's suggestion "^sigh^ ok mom ill go when do I have my first day" asked Gohan dejectedly "^high pitch squeal^ tomorrow son I've got you some clothes now off to bed Gohan" chichi said " night mom" said Gohan as he walked up the stairs that lead to his bedroom. **Hmm I wish dad were still alive** thought Gohan **hey son how are you going** asked goku telepathically **dad is that you** asked Gohan **yea son its great to talk to you** said goku **hey dad how training coming along I've reached the third level how about you dad** asked Gohan **oh that's great I've reached that level too, son I have to go soon but I have a surprise for you in the morning** said goku as his voice faded away into nothingness **hmm I wonder what he meant** thought Gohan as sleep succumbed him.

$$THE NEXT MORING$$

Gohan was abruptly woken by a scream wondering what it was Gohan leapt out from under his comforter and raced down stairs changing into a super sayian along the way as he reached the bottom of the stairs he dropped into a defensive stance but as soon as he saw what was there he dropped out of his stance and out of super too, there in the living room was his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Gohan stood there in shock because there in the living room was his supposed to be dead father "daddy why are you back" said Gohan as tears ran down his face from his now onyx eyes "well son I've done some thinking and after seeing the bojack incident I think I should be around more often" said goku 'GOHAN YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL NOW GET MOVING RIGHT THIS INSTANT" screamed chichi gohan not wanting to feel his mothers wrath went straight to his bedroom. When gohan got to his bedroom he saw what his mother had picked out (the same stuff as in the show) **hmm these clothes are too nerdy ill find some others** thought gohan as he went to his walk in closet and picked out some black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a Capsule Corp. jacket that was black. (think of mirai trunks' except this ones black) Gohan then proceded down stairs to the kitchen where he grabbed his school bag and ran out the door while yelling a quick goodbye to his parents "hmm chichi do you think we should tell him" asked goku "no he'll be fine when he finds out. What do you think we should name him" inquired chichi "well I was thinking goten or goku junior" said goku "goku jr it is then" said chichi (gotcha you thought I was gonna say gotten didn't ya well for all you goten fans there will be a goten so just sit back and read on)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: rolling on the floor laughing "you think hahahaha" "please don't sue this is for fun"

Sorry guys for not updating like I said I would but I've been sick and have not had the energy to get up and get on my computer and be a good author.

As Gohan put on his new set of clothes (read chapter 2) he the preceded to go down stairs to have some breakfast with his mother and father, once gohan finished his breakfast he ran out he front door of his home and took off towards satan city, as he was flying he saw a sign with the writing SATAN CITY with a picture of 'the champ' mister satan himself **hmm I thought this was orange star city, oh that's right they named it after mister satan after he stole my credit, hmm I guess gohan or goku city would be a bit weird though, but son city does have a certain ring to it **thought gohan a bit angrily, but he was almost over mister Satan stealing his credit. After about 10 minutes of flying he saw the school he would be attending, 'orange star junior high' that's what is was called **hmm I better go in and get my schedule** thought gohan. When gohan got to the doors of the school he pushed them open and walked in, but soon realized that he didn't know where to go, gohan walked up to a girl with raven hair styled in pigtails (I'm making videl like gohan more, you'll see why) "excuse me do you know where I get my schedule from" gohan asked politely the girl smiled at him and said "yeah ill show you" with that gohan began to follow the girl to where he could get his schedule from.

Sorry guys but its 3am right now but ill update tomorrow for sure don't forget to review and give me some ideas I've got some but if you would like to give me suggestions im fine with it. SEE YOU LATER GUYS

P.S. I would like o thank elias thom my friend for reading this 


End file.
